Scarlet Flame
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: A story of a once love turned to hatred.. and a longing for a return of the past that corrupts the present.. and wounds all in it's path. The story of Adam wanting to take Blake as his own again.. and will do anything in his powers to get those in his way out of the picture- permanently. Pairing: Adam x Blake.
1. Ch1: Preparation

_**Author's Note:** This is the first story I've done for RWBY, so I hope you enjoy. This is a story about Adam and Blake.. along with what happens during Season 6. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 6 yet don't read this as it has spoilers. This chapter only has a small bit, but the next chapter has a lot of spoilers. If I get details wrong feel free to correct me! I'm still doing all my research on RWBY content._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Everything pre-written and in the world of RWBY belongs to it's respective creators. I take no credit for anything I have not made myself. This is just a fun story. Enjoy._

* * *

That _insufferable_..! If only things had played out differently at Beacon Academy, or even Haven. He clenched his gloved left hand, his teeth gritting, his eyes narrowing beneath his mask.

He needed to calm down, though, the very air in the chamber had almost began to smolder with ever bristling anger. He inhaled sharply and willed his body to obey, his guards all the while eyeing him with looks of worry and fear.

 **"Sir."** The door opened and in came Hazel, the tall brute's stature stalking in like a high-pride alley cat. **"Hazel is here."**

 **"I can see that. Guards, leave."** He said from the perch he had taken on Sienna's former throne.

 **"Have you prepared your forces?"**

Adam rested his chin in a palm, leaning to one side of the throne as he stared at his companion. He mused in his head the outcome of Haven.. yet thrust it from his mind. They had won, for the moment, but the war was lost to the 'heroes'. **"Yes. We're to move to Atlas to take control of the tower.. or permanently eliminate it."**

Hazel heaved a sigh. **"Our intel says the children are also making their way to Atlas."**

Adam's eyes narrowed once more, his other hand gripping the armrest of the throne. **"Leave them to my men. We will not fail this time."**

 **"No."** Hazel stated almost loudly. **"You will _not_ fail."** He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Adam alone for now.

 **"ARGH!"** Adam jumped to his feet and heaved out his favored chokutō sword, Wilt, and sliced the air in a clean streak of red energy. It hit the wall across from him, leaving a deep slash into the black etchings of a mural painted into the wall.

His thoughts immediately turned to the children, his eagerness to end this little farce wedged deep into his anger and time. He wanted to sever all connections Blake had.. to punish her for the blatant _disobedience_.. and to purge this world of the concept of Faunus playing second class citizen.

 **"Soon, Blake.. we'll end this struggle."** A cruel smirk filtered onto his face.


	2. Ch2: Lying In Wait

_**Author's Note:** Second chapter, both kind of small. But enjoy. FYI LOTS OF SPOILERRRSSS._

* * *

A few days later it was time to move onto Atlas. He rallied his forces and instructed them to meet them at the check point they had set up on the map. His men prepared and gathered their weapons while he tucked Wilt firmly into his sheath, ready himself.

He had been preparing for this for awhile..

Word had reached him that the kids had made it to Argus. He would take a swift detour with a small team of his personal guards to try to finish his primary obsession.

Blake.

Within hours he had stepped out from the forest that surrounded the outskirts of Argus, his eyes shifting to the tower off in the distance. Something told him.. to go there.

He turned to his men, lifting his chin and said; **"Stay in the woods, at a distance. If you're given the chance, eliminate _any_ that get close."**

They nodded swiftly as he darted off down the path, jumping up into the trees.

He had waited almost patiently at the bottom of the radar tower. It didn't take long before a certain cat Faunus came running from the treeline, aptly climbing up the tower. He slowly reached for Wilt.. before drawing the blade and slashing down a red streak to halt her. She barely missed it before she glared down at him.

 **"Adam!"**

Worry seemed to overtake her as he cut another slash, causing her to jump and drop the device in her hand. She jumped to another platform and moved to a piece of structure for shelter, but gasped at the body he had left there, one of the Argus soldiers that had meant little to him. She rushed forth as he shot at her, trying to keep her on her toes.

He watched as she slowed and looked down through the central bare space between the middle of the structure and her eyes widened.

He slowly sheathed his sword, looking up at her. **"It's nice to finally have time to _ourselves_ , don't you think?"** He drew out the syllables, wanting to ruffle her fur a little.

Her pupils thinned as she aimed Gambol Shroud at him through the opening. **"Leave.. me alone!"** She fired twice, his fingers drawing out Wilt just enough to absorb the shots. He slowly slid it back into the sheath and smiled.

 **"But I've waited.. so.. _long_.. for you to be away from them."** He said with such satisfaction. She gripped Gambol harder and turned to run, jumping onto a railing to try to get some distance between them. She pushed off, grasping the line tethered from the radar platform to the ground down below, but a slash from Wilt severed it, causing her to fall and roll onto another platform. She yelped out when she struck the metal on her side, slowly rising, but he was already moving.

He covered the distance, slashing at her but she deflected with Gambol and the two went back and forth, blocking, attacking, aggression in Adam's strikes.. while Blake's defense was pitiful and hasty.

He was much faster then her and using his brute strength to try to knock her off balance. She managed to land a kick to his chin, momentarily stunning him.

Anger stirred again in him. He glared up at her, **"Why did you have to come into my life and RUIN EVERYTHING?!"** He forcefully demanded, his temper evident now in his brisk tone.

Her eyes narrowed as she held back a huff. **"You _stalked_ me across Anima, I don't want anything to do with your life!"** She made a slashing gesture with her hand, to try to make him see reason.

But he saw red, much like a bull, and wanted to make her _understand_.. He snarled as he ran forward, another string of attacks from him forcing her to jump onto the railing and use her semblance to get to higher ground. But he was already there as she turned to glance down, aiming, searching. She moved back to late and took a hit from Wilt's grip, causing her to stagger. He caught Wilt with a chuckle as she jumped, using Gambol to swing around to attack him now.

Her body, her attacks, her entire demeanor was terrified he could tell. They exchanged blows before they got locked in a battle of strength. He grabbed the hand holding Gambol, she grabbed the hilt of his sword and they each pushed. He slowly edged her back before shifting Wilt and flung her. She rolled, back flipped just as he slashed causing her to jump to the platform above them, the top of the tower.

She tried to catch her breath, but no, he wouldn't let her. He was there, thrusting his hand out to snatch her throat, shoving her back into a railing and slowly trying to shove her over. Her hand grasped his, trying to force it off, but he was seething, his strength clearly greater. She kicked his leg and the two were thrown over the edge.


	3. Ch3: Waterfall Fight

_**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 catches up on the current episode of RWBY.. and then.. next chapter just goes a new route cause idk what the next episode will even happen considering it won't be released until this Saturday. SO TIME TO HAVE FUN WITH THE STORY and create our own twist. Enjoy!_

* * *

The feeling of falling was felt as they tumbled down, smacking into tree branches until both struck the ground. A grunt rose from Adam's lips as he pushed off the ground, pausing to catch his breath, the breath literally knocked from him. Blake had already moved to stand and was staring down at his form.

He could hear the sharp intakes of air as she breathed. Her words turned as frosty as the air around them. **"Let go of the past, Adam.. do it for yourself."**

He pushed up, rising as he looked at her. **"Just forget it all?"** He felt anger bristling again. **"Is that what you did to me?"** His fists clenched as he held his temper. **"You just threw our memories away?"** His hands opened and re-clenched as he inhaled a deep breath.

 **"Adam..!"** She started to say, but stopped herself.

 **"I let you go once already, Blake-"** His hand reached for Wilt, slowly drawing it. **"-I'm _never_ making that mistake again."** His body slowly crouched as he prepared himself. Her grip on Gambol tightened as she also knew they were about to go hard on each other. She leaned forward, her stance giving her enough room for various maneuvers should she need to switch.

What happened next was literally a blur of intense movement. Blades connected, counters meeting steel, attacks meeting defense. He gave chase as she tried to run, using Gambol to swing from branches to gain distance. He managed to get a few strikes in, but metal on metal kept them each relatively unscratched.

His feet moved swiftly beneath him as he chased her, **"Can you do _anything_ besides run?"** His cold words filled the air with a growl. **"Heh.."** He almost chuckled as he watched her, gaining ground on her easily.

He used Wilt to throw off her fleeing as best he could. She ended up swinging back around as he jumped, meeting her in the air; she kicked out, landing her foot against his chest just as his sword clipped her jacket, causing it to sail off to end up on the ground. He was thrown back as she flipped.

She fired several shots as he landed, Wilt swung out to absorb them. He bared his teeth at her, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She held her gun aimed, her ears twitching, her golden eyes sharp. She kicked off, jumping back, just as he jumped forward. She flipped, landing on her hands and shifting to land on her feet on the middle of a rocky piece of formation that resembled a bridge, a waterfall to her right, the stream to her left. Adam landed a few feet in front of her in a crouch, one knee to the ground.

He slowly rose, never taking his eyes off of her as they stared each other down. Within a second he unsheathed Wilt, raced forward and struck his blade against Gambol. She used her semblance to slide away and they exchanged blows of their blades.

He shot her point blank, but the illusion dissolved. He turned, blocking her attack. He slid his sword forth, her own hand shifting to slide the blade into the sheath. She jumped away with his sword, leaving him with only his gun. He turned, shot and she jumped, her body moving in a fluid dance of strikes as he shot several rounds, shifting back as she attacked. He landed a kick and they went back at it. They ended up in a lock, his right hand gripping her left wrist, his left hand pushing her.

 **"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you'd just BEHAVE!"** He snarled out, letting go to retake Wilt, flinging the sheath away. He slammed the butt of the sword into her temple, causing her to be thrown to the ground. **"But you're SELFISH!"** He snapped, sheathing Wilt for a moment. He crouched, jumped and unsheathed, swinging down. She dodged, used Gambol to deflect his attack and yet being flung down. She rolled, landing on her side. **"You're a coward!"** He stepped forward, raising Wilt.

She tried to defend, but he swung, forcing her to roll in pain. She landed on her hands and knees, panting. Her ears twitched as she slowly peered up at him. **"You're delusional.."** She said, her ears settling against her hair with a grit of her teeth.

He moved to her, swinging out Wilt to aim it just at her left side, where a scar lay. She shifted, laying on her butt and leaning back in momentary fear. He bared his teeth again, his sword glowing as he raised it, swinging it down.. right into Gambol.

Gambol shattered, the blade broken and both pieces flung away. He moved with a walk of purpose, his grip on Wilt tightening. His free hand, however, moved up to the black cloth he had used to conceal his eyes. His left hand tugged it down, letting it float in the breeze in his grasp.

Her eyes locked on his and she looked away, her ears flattening.

 **"People hurt me _long_ before we met. All sorts of people in all sorts of ways."** He said almost.. softly. She looked away as he spoke, his tone seemingly gentle for a moment. **"But no one hurt me quite like _you_.."** Her gaze returned to his, sadness in hers. The scar on his face held the memory and pain of his past, a reminder that he had kept hidden for a long.. long time. His blue eye studied her face. **"You didn't leave scars..."** His eyes closed for a second before settling back on hers. **"You just _left me alone_.."**

Her ears flexed for a moment.

 **"So.. tell me Blake.. how does it feel-"** Her eyes looked away. **"-to be alone?"** He raised the blade, stabbing it down into her stomach.

The momentary look of shock on her face was almost satisfying.. if not for the fact that her form vanished a few seconds after.

His eyes widened in annoyance as he turned, seeing Blake holding the damaged Gambol in her left hand, the right clutching her side. **"I'm not alone."**

The sound of a motorcycle filled the air and before he knew it a yellow streak of metal slammed into him. The bike was flung over the bridge into the water below as he rolled from the hit. Pain flared in his side as a yellow form landed beside Blake.

He looked up to see the blonde girl from Beacon Academy, one of Blake's friends.. the one he had cut the arm off of. **"You.."** He almost growled out as he rose. A shot from her was absorbed into Wilt's blade he drew out just in time.

Blake collapsed onto a knee. **"Yang-!"**

 **"It's ok, catch your breath for a second.."** Yang's eyes flickered to Adam. He stared her down. **"I can hold him off."**

 **"She's right Blake. It's ok."** Adam's cool voice filled the air as he rose, clutching Wilt. **"We have unfinished-"** He swiped Wilt's blade across the air to his side. **"-business."**

He put Wilt back into it's sheath as he moved before gripping the hilt, sliding it out as he jumped at Yang. She shot at him and he aptly absorbed each, the two trying to gain ground on the other as he landed a hit here and there against her arm or gauntlet. She ducked and weaved as he advanced. She reloaded just as he flipped, throwing Wilt at her, which she deflected with her gauntlet. The blade was thrust into the ground and Adam jumped forth, grabbed it jumped back as she shot. He slashed again, but her defense was solid.

He hit the last one with enough force to shove her back. She ran and the two tried to figure out a weak spot of the other. It was brutal and he was kicked back at one point, but when he went to strike again she grabbed his arm, struck his side, shifted his arm behind his back and kneed his stomach before striking his cheek. He staggered away with a cry of pain before raising his defense to meet her attacks.

She was pushing the advantage he had just given her for a second but each strike just added more power to Wilt. He jumped back and ran around her, his form flickering in a blur of black and red. She tried to keep up but couldn't before he stabbed the ground, a wave of red flashing out to hit her.

 **"His semblance is like yours!"** Blake called out from close by her. **"He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up and sends it back when he's ready."**

Yang peered at her, **"He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it? Ugh, that's just cheap."** She rolled his eyes, turning back to face Adam. She shot behind her, propelling herself forward in a sharp burst of momentum. He slashed, but she shot, twisting in the air to hit him. He tried to land hits with his gun, but couldn't and her foot connected with his side again. She struck out with her gauntlet, hitting Wilt's blade and he shoved, forcing her to jump back. He closed the sword into the sheath.

Yang and Blake shared a look for a second as both panted. Adam looked between them before focusing on the stored energy as he gripped the hilt. The air around him moved as he began to glow.

 **"Yang!"** He took out Wilt as Blake yelled to her friend, worry in her wide eyes.

He struck out, sending redness at her in a massive wave. It struck her but she stood, dust settling before she lowered her arms.

 **"Leave.. us.. alone."** Yang said calmly and coldly. She stepped forward as Blake stood. **"This is your _last_ chance."**

He eyed each but noticed Yang's trembling undamaged arm and a smirk split his face.

 **"Do you really believe that?"** He reached for Wilt, holding the hilt for a second. **"Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won't have to _die_ trying to protect her?"** He pointedly eyed Blake as Yang tensed. Her teeth grit and she stepped forward but Blake's hand slipped into Yang's, causing her to turn to the black haired cat.

 **"She's not protecting me, Adam."** Blake said slowly, staring at Adam now. **"And I'm NOT protecting her."** She inhaled a breath. **"We're protecting each other."**


	4. Ch4: My Love

Adam felt some feeling he knew all too well. Jealousy.

He rolled his eyes as he snarled. **"I said I would destroy everything you find safety in."** His eyes locked on Yang. **"You saved me the trouble of finding you. With your trembling I don't think it'll be all that hard either."**

Blake's hand in Yang's held her tighter. **"Yang, be careful.."**

Yang spared a smile to the cat. **"I've fought tougher opponents. Yeah, he hurt me, took my arm, but.."** Her eyes flicked to Adam's in an unblinking stare. **"I've got friends that depend on me. I can't fail you."**

 **"How _heartwarming_."** The sarcastic reply of Adam was cold.

 **"Blake, rest, and when you think you can fight give me a hand."** Yang grinned and Blake nodded, stepping back.

Yang reloaded her gauntlet and crouched slightly.

 **"When I kill you I'll kill little red next."** Adam said almost arrogantly as he gripped the hilt of Wilt.

She growled as she ran at him. She shot, Wilt absorbed and he leaped, pulling out Wilt to slash the air. She spun in the motion, barely avoiding the attack. She used her momentum to kick him. He rolled on the ground as she fired more rounds, but Wilt was at his defense.

He stored the energy before throwing all of it into a horizontal slash. This time it was too much, flinging Yang back over the bridge and down into the water.

 **"Yang!"** Blake's fingers reached out but it was beyond too late.

A cold laugh filled the air behind her as she felt something cool touch the back of her neck, the tip of Wilt's blade she knew.

 **"You have two choices, Blake."** His voice said softly, yet the blade inched against her neck. **"You can either _join_ her or.. you can behave."**

Her ears flattened as she looked at the waterfall with it's flowing water.. and heard the hard pounding of it against the rocks below.. and knew that if Yang had survived she would have been sucked under the current almost immediately.

 **"Why are you doing this Adam.."** Her head hung now and black hair fell into her face, shielding her eyes from his view.

He studied her slouched over form as if the will had left her body, no signs of movement stirring her frame as she just sat there, not looking, barely breathing.

 **"Because, my love.. you and I _belong_ together.. and if I can't have you.."** He felt a smile surface on his face. **"No one can."**

 **"Yang is _still alive_ , she has to be."** Blake's form began to shake and he lifted his sword away, sheathing it for the moment.

 **"That fall is easily several stories. If the fall didn't hurt then the current will have sucked her under. She'll drown either way."**

She moved to stand, darting towards the edge of the bridge but his hands circled around her waist, pulling her back into him. **"Let me go!"**

She struggled in his arms as he clutched her, one arm snaking up to around her torso to hold her shoulder while the other held her hip. He locked her against his chest. Within a few seconds she had stopped struggling and merely sagged against his arms as her head hung once more down, her ears down and to the side.

 **"The White Fang will welcome you back with open arms once we get this resistance out of your system. Trust me, Blake, things will be right again.."** He said soothingly against her ear and he felt her stir in his hold. She turned her head, the deadliest look she had ever given blatantly covering her features as she glared at him.

 **"You might as well kill me too."**

He smirked at her. **"No. You don't get to escape again."** He whistled and his guards came out of the woods and scanned the area before moving to him.

He let go of Blake and struck her head with the hilt of Wilt, watching her crumble to the ground. One of his men handed him a white mask he was all too familiar with. He placed it against his face, shielding his eyes once more from view. He reached down to collect her, holding her firmly against his chest like a sleeping child. He brushed the hair from her face, noticing the furrowed brow in her unconsciousness.

 **"We make way to Atlas."** He looked to his guards and they nodded. It was time to move out, he had what he wanted.


	5. Ch5: Golden Wound

_**Author's Note:** Last chapter for the night, I hope you've enjoyed these so far. I'll write more tomorrow perhaps if I have the time._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I create characters like Sage, Lorelei and Auburn._

* * *

The water was cold, it was suffocating in its bone-chilling consumption of her body. Yang sank down into the water, her body numb, the energy rippling through her frame in a sense of pain and she felt unable to move.

Terror gripped her heart.. but she worried more for Blake then herself. After being thrown off the edge who knows if Adam hadn't killed the Faunus cat. Yang.. had _failed_..

She sank deeper, her eyes closing..

She faded out.

A sense of moving stirred her back to her senses. The second she opened her eyes she coughed, hacking water from her lungs as she moved to sit up, arms helping her by holding her steady. She thrust the water out violently from her body, a hand thumping her back to assist.

Once she could breath she looked up to her savior.. saviors. There were tons of.. green-clothed people standing around her.

 **"Oh, good, this one lives."** A shorter mossy-oak hooded form moved before her as the two beside her helped her to stand. **"Easy, gentle. She needs to be warmed up. Here, come."** She shooed away the people at her side as the person stepped forth, tugging the hood off slowly. She draped it across Yang's back, who accepted it gratefully.

The woman, now visible, smiled gently at her.

 **"My villagers merely call me Sage."** She wore a rich green tunic with a plaid green and brown skirt. She was older, yes, but.. she looked more like what she recalled of Weiss' older sister Winter. She had short spiky black hair and brilliant aquamarine eyes.

 **"I'm Yang.. I need to get back.. my friend is in trouble, she has to be alright."** Yang said, her chest pumping for air as she started to panic. The thought of Blake hurt.. or worse.. it made her heart flutter in both fear and anger.

 **"My child, you are in no condition to fight let alone _win_."** The woman chided. **"Come."** The leaves around the group began to flutter as the woman lifted her arms, watching as the leaves consumed them in a sort of pale gray mist. They swirled around them for a minute before dropping to reveal a camp of tents tucked against a rock wall.

The woman turned to them and motioned for someone to help Yang. **"Lorelei I need you to help our guest to the bay. Auburn and I will scan the area for unwanted company that might come looking."** The brown cloaked person moved to follow Sage as they moved towards the treeline.

 **"But I need to-"** Yang really wanted to argue.

Lorelei held Yang's arm and stared at her. **"Please.."** She moved to lower her pale-green hood and studied Yang's face with a soft petite expression of a young girl in her teens. **"You are injured, let me treat you."**

Yang's chest flared with pain. She clutched her side and sighed, contemplating further resistance.. but the girl was quickly figuring out how stubborn this one was. She lifted a hand, pressing her thumb and middle against Yang's temple and began to sing in a mesmerizing voice. All of the strength escaped Yang's body and she collapsed. A green hooded form moved over to pick up Yang, following the girl to a tent set to the side of a taller one.

* * *

Hazel wasn't all that impressed. He stood, staring, his arms folded, his brow slightly arched. He stood in the entrance to a dark cave, the only light came streaming in from the sunlight behind him. Adam stood just at his side, arrogance in his entire demeanor.

 **"It seems you've got what you were after. Will this allow you.."** Hazel slowly turned, staring down at the Faunus boy. **"..to now _focus_ your attention on the mission at hand?"**

Adam glared at the older, taller man, and snorted. **"A momentary distraction that is now in a place where I can collect it easier. She will remain here while we deal with Atlas. My guards will personally keep her secure so as we can have no further interruptions from her.. as for the blonde, she is also out of the picture."**

 **"The gauntlet girl?"** Hazel's eyes widened for a moment while a cruel smirk lit up Adam's face.

 **"The one."**

 **"Good work, Taurus. Let us hope that this victory will be shared upon Atlas when we reach it."** Hazel unfolded his arms and briskly strolled past him.

 **"At sunrise.. Atlas will fall as well."**


	6. Ch6: To Be Without

_**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this rather (late) chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but that which I create; Lorelei, Lucre, Sage, Auburn, Amsel and Jaslin. Each name means something btw. Lorelei is derived from lurlei which means 'ambush cliff'. Lei is a rock. Lucre means money, or gold. Sage is a form of plant with silvery-gray leaves. Auburn means reddish brown. Amsel means blackbird. Jaslin means 'beautiful'._

* * *

Yang woke up with a splitting headache. She reached up to rub her temple only to find a cold cloth on it. She lifted it from her eyes and forehead, sitting up to examine the tent she was in. Medical supplies lay strewn across a table to her left, a few small shelves hung from cables and there was a cluster of junk tucked in one corner. She was in a bed with what was brown animal hide that radiated heat and had kept her warm overnight.

The tent's flap was pushed aside as in came a face she recalled from last night.

A soft smile was on said face as Lorelei took a seat on her knees beside the bed, taking the cloth and setting it down while offering a cold new one. Yang accepted it without much thought.

Yang tried to push her feet over as if to rise but Lorelei placed a hand firmly on the hide that had a knee under it.

 **"Please, rest."** The woman chided almost affectionately. She brushed hair from Yang's face before taking the damp rag from the girl's hand and pressing it against her forehead. **"Your injuries were substantial. Pneumonia was setting in, you had bruised ribs along with cuts all over your body."**

The tent opened and an equally petite girl came in to sit beside the apparent doctor. **"Oh, you're awake! I'm glad.."**

 **"This is Jaslin. She helped me get you in here when we arrived. I apologize for.. putting you to sleep. I doubt you would have let me treat your wounds otherwise.."**

Yang didn't feel injured or even remotely stiff from the fight. To be honest she felt.. _strong_.

A smile lit up Jaslin's face. **"I gave you my strength."**

Yang's brows furrowed as she tilted her head a little. **"You did what?"**

 **"My semblance allows me to exchange.. erm, energy levels, to put it simply. Essentially I can either steal or give energy."**

 **"Thank you, both of you.. but I really need to get back to that bridge, to find my friend."**

 **"Auburn checked that area and reported it vacant."** Lorelei closed her eyes, sighing.

 **"No.. body? Blood?"** Yang felt her heart skip a beat.

Lorelei shook her head, opening her eyes. **"We didn't receive word of anyone hurt or dead, nor of sufficient evidence to either. Auburn is still looking but Sage returned this morning. She sent out Lucre in her place."**

Yang pushed away the rag and moved to stand, ignoring the protests from the two others. She stretched, cracked her back before realizing.. her clothes had been changed and her gauntlet was gone. Her prosthetic limb had been cleaned as well and repaired, no damage from either big blast marring the metal.

 **"Where is m-"**

 **"Your clothes should be dry by now, they're in another tent along with your erm arm piece. I had a villager clean it thoroughly of the water. He also replaced the ammunition you lost."**

 **"You didn't have to.."** Yang was dumbfounded, that these strangers had went to such lengths.

 **"Our tribe has lived for thousands of years."** Lorelei looked away, a peaceful expression on her face. **"The Grimm has forced us to relocate often once our barrier gets breached. But Asmal does a good job with keeping us safe. The key to this is.."** Lorelei leveled her eyes on Yang, a somber look to her. **"We are human. You-"** She pointed at Yang. **"-are _human_. We would do the same for a Faunus. We all survive from the Grimm. Thus is the nature to help one another so that we prosper."**

 **"Plus.. you're a _Huntress_.."** Jaslin piped in almost softly.

Yang rubbed her eyes tiredly before sitting back on the bed. **"Can you get my stuff? I have to go."**

 **"We will not stop you if that is your wish."** A voice from the doorway made all three turn to see Sage standing there. She had her arms folded. **"But will you permit me to show you _something_ before you go?"**

 **"Of course."**

 **"Get her clothes and belongings, Jaslin."**

The young girl slipped out and returned a few minutes later with a bundle of things which she handed to Yang. They gave her privacy as she got dressed. Lorelei and Jaslin went to check on the villagers as Sage led her to a cave once she was ready.

The cave was deep and spiraled for a few minutes downward at a slope, gems of varying degrees jutting from the walls. **"We discovered this cave when we moved here ten years ago. It was man-made to some extent and yet its harshness suggest disuse. But.."** They came to a large cavernous room that had what looked like water at the center. **"This isn't a natural creation nor man-made."**

She led Yang to the pool- no.. not _pool_. It looked almost like sparkling glass. It was a rich and pale milky blue shade that still showed their reflections as if clear. The entire room was smooth from what she could tell, a strange light emitting from the center.

 **"What is this?"** Yang stared, curiosity piqued now.

 **"We have done research on this place. Some call it Fortune. Some call it Eternity. Some call it worse then Grimm."** Sage moved to the glass, crouching, glancing up to Yang. **"It is a sacred piece of the old world before humanity. When gods walked our world. Legends says that this place can be used to fulfill a desire buried deep in your heart. In exchange for whatever you desire it will take away the precious memories of someone from your past. If finding your friend is truly your desire perhaps it can help you?"**

 **"What memories would it take?"**

 **"I've yet to discover a connection. It seems almost.. random. Tell me about the people you've met, names."**

 **"I've met so many incredibly strong people. My dad.. my sister Ruby, Juane, Blake, Weiss.. Nora, Ren, Oscar.. a lot.. But there's also a lot of bad people, like my mother Raven, Adam, Lionheart and Salem. A few I'm unsure of like Ozpin.."**

Sage raised a hand, chuckling. **"If you intend to use this power you will be forsaking one of those people. Will you take that risk?"** Yang closed her eyes, thinking deeply.. She needed to find Blake and if this was the fastest way she would take it and pray it didn't take away someone she cherished.

 **"Yeah."** She walked up to the glass.

 **"Place your hand on its surface and bring forth to your mind that which you desire."**

Yang knelt beside it, reaching her hand out to plant her palm against the surface. It was surprisingly warm despite how cold the cave was. It seemed to almost.. pulse under her fingers.

 **"Now visualize what you want. Clear your mind and focus _solely_ on it and nothing else."**

 **"I want to.."** Yang hesitated, the image of Blake standing beside her on the bridge held a smile to it. She clung to the image.. but heard a chuckle from what felt like behind her. **"I want to.."**

 **"Focus."**

The chuckle became a laugh and then more, louder.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. **"I want to save Blake from Adam. I know he has taken her. She is alive."**

The glass began to softly glow brighter, the blue melting away into a blackness that engulfed the entire room. A soft hiss of pain echoed in the room as Yang tried to scan the darkness for threats but felt nothing, heard nothing. She turned her focus back to the glass where a soft green glow was coming from it that lit up the glass and she could vaguely make out what looked to be a cave in view.

 **"This just looks like the cave we're in-"** Yang started to say but paused when she made out the outline of Blake's form, her ears twitching.

Blake was groaning as she stirred. She seemed to be leaning against the wall of whatever cave she was in, her hair messy and in her face, her body had a lot of cuts on it and she seemed exhausted.

Had she gotten away? Was she _safe_? Did Adam have her? The sight of Blake made anger flare in Yang. If Adam had her he was probably torturing her..

 **"Sage, I-"**

The chuckle again, but this time clear as a bell and it came from the glass.

Blake looked up at the form of Adam as he crouched beside her, cupping her chin. **" _You are a broken man.._ "** She heard Blake whisper.

 **" _Not nearly as broken as you'll be._ "** Adam gripped her chin now. **"** _ **But don't worry, my love.. Blondie will be the last thing you'll think about.**_ **"**

Blake grit her teeth and jerked her head out of his hold. **" _You're a monster.._ "**

Adam moved to stand and fondly stroked one of her ears. Blake couldn't seem to move. **" _You'll learn to love what I am capable of.. what we shall bring to the world._ "**

The image began to crackle as if on fire before suddenly it burst into liquid air-like fire that died away just as fast as it was created. Eyes opened and they stared at Yang as a face appeared.

Her blood ran cold.. She knew instantly who it was staring at her from across the glass. **" _It seems you've found the chamber._ "** Salem was smiling at her. Yet her eyes narrowed as she noticed Sage beside her. **" _Ah, and the Huntress. Why, child, you've done two things for me unknowingly that even my best man could not achieve. I thank you._ "**

 **"No.."** Sage was whispering now as she clutched a pendant at her chest.

 **" _Prepare, Tyrian. You're being sent to where they are at once._ "** Salem said to the form at her back in the room with her.

 **" _Yes, my queen._ "** The voice answered before a madman laugh echoed as the man slipped from the room.

 **"I must destroy this chamber!"** Sage snarled, fleeing to go get something from her tent.

 **" _My dear girl.._ "** Salem had Yang's full attention now. **" _What do you REALLY desire? Only I can grant wishes.._ "** She slowly lifted her hand and aimed it, through the glass, at Yang. **" _All I require from you is-_ "**

Something whistled past Yang's head, slamming into the glass, and burst in a plum of grey-colored smoke. Yang was thrown back onto her butt and she quickly pushed up, turning to see Sage with a staff in her hands.

 **"We cannot allowed her to find this chamber. I'm sorry."** Sage said, breathing heavily as she lowered the staff. She turned and quickly walked out, Yang hot on her heels.

 **"What was that?"**

 **"Salem."** Sage said before raising her voice to the entire area. **"Break camp! It's time to move, _now_."**

Two men rushed forth, or what looked like men in their deep hoods. **"Amsel, make preparations for leaving, gather the men and women. Auburn, a word. We leave today."** She turned back to Yang. **"I'm sorry, Yang, but we must leave. You should as well, return to your friends."**

 **"They're probably worried sick. It's been almost two days."**

Amsel walked over, removing his hood slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"I'm sorry we were unable to find your friend. Lucre is still searching."** He lifted his hand, gave a sad smile and turned to walk away. Yang studied the rich snowy hair that was trimmed short, recalling the way his green eyes had sparkled and his clean shaven face had smiled at her. He seemed trustworthy.

She turned to Sage but Auburn had not followed after Amsel. **"I need to leave. Thank you for all that you've done."**

 **"Do not thank me. Just survive."** Sage said.

Yang nodded and turned, running towards the treeline to go find her friends.

* * *

Sage sighed, turning back to the trees. She studied the face Auburn was making and chuckled. **"We need to destroy that chamber. I trust you can manage to seal the entrance?"**

Auburn tilted his head at her, warm red eyes unblinking as he glanced to the cave. **"I can. Get the others to safety. I will conceal this."** Sage moved to leave, Auburn alone to do what needed to be done.

He lifted his arms, pushing the sleeves back to reveal black tattoos of an intricate design spiraling up his arms to his shoulders beneath. He pushed back his hood, black hair spilling out to drape across his shoulders. His red eyes locked on the cave.

 **"Mm, this will be harder.. sturdy rock.. connected like a deep wedge."** His eyes began to glow as did the tattoos on his arms a brilliant red. A groaning sound echoed from within the cave as he held out his hands, focusing, visualizing. **"Crumble.. seal away that which you contain."** He whispered to himself as he felt the rock collapse inside and along the path that led inside. He focused on the entrance, raising his hand as he pulled down the rocks above, sealing the cave entrance.

He lowered his arms, the glowing stopped as he pivoted to go find Sage.


	7. Ch7: Meeting Ground

Blake closed her eyes, soaking in the darkness and relative quiet of the cave. Adam had stepped out for a moment as his men prepared for the assault they were about to do. They didn't even try to be hush hush around Blake.. then again, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't focus, her mind wandered.. she felt lost.

Yang was gone.. likely dead.. because of _her_.

Tears began to stream down her face. Her body ached all over and she was exhausted. When Adam had brought her here he had literally beat the hell out of her. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, to fight, to make Adam suffer.. but knew that in doing so the cycle would continue. Adam wanted to make her feel pain, like he had.. and she did.

Her friend was likely dead because of her.. because Adam wouldn't stop until he had her.. and now that she was in his possession would he stop there?

She groaned in pain. No.. he had threatened Ruby too. She had to stop it _here_ , now. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her.

She heard footsteps with a laugh and looked up to see Adam crouching beside her, reaching out to touch her chin. From the look he was giving her, his mask back in place but the smirk on his lips told her he was pleased with something. **"You are a broken man.."** She whispered, defiance in her voice despite feeling as upset as she was.

 **"Not nearly as broken as you'll be."** His fingers grabbed her chin, holding it steady as they locked eyes, despite the mask being in the way. **"But don't worry, my love.. Blondie will be the last thing you'll think about."**

Blake grit her teeth and jerked her head out of his hold. **"You're a monster.."** Her voice was even softer now.

His hold on her chin released as he moved to stand, hand gently stroking one of her ears. She felt numb and her body wouldn't respond further. **"You'll learn to love what I am capable of.. what we shall bring to the world."**

 **"Adam, what are you planning to do.."** Her eyes sharply narrowed as he had stepped away, peering up at him with what would look like complete anger in her golden orbs.

 **"My dear, I thought your eavesdropping would have enlightened you?"** From her silence he laughed. **"Atlas will be the next to fall. There I'm sure we'll run into your little friends. I wonder who I should kill _next_.."**

His words caused her skin to crawl as she bared her teeth at him. **"Don't! You can't.."**

 **"Oh, I can. I plan to."**

Blake's ears flattened into her hair and the look she mustered looked weak and deflated of energy. **"I just can't figure out if I want you to watch.."** He turned his head towards the cave's entrance and smiled. **"Sunrise is nearly here."** He turned back to her, standing fully as he grinned now.

 **"Adam.. please, _don't_. Don't hurt Ruby.."**

 **"Or what?"** She could hear the curiosity in his voice now.

 **"I'll do whatever you say.. please, just.. don't hurt any more of my friends.."** Blake let the tears flow down her face, her eyes searching his mask, his face, anything for a sign.

He stood for a few minutes in silence before chuckling at her, the sound eerie and dark. **"But Blake.. I need to punish you for your behavior-"**

 **"You probably killed Yang!"** Blake snapped, a bitter edge to her voice. She was trying not to break out into sobs and so bit her lip, looking away. **"You already make me suffer enough.."**

 **"Suffer? Blake, I don't want you to _suffer_."** He crouched down in front of her, forcing her to look at his masked face. **"I want you to understand that I _need_ you."** He took his mask off, holding it in his free hand.

Blake studied his eyes, the sorrowful set to his lips, the way his eyes focused solely on hers, equally scanning her golden eyes.

 **"What you want isn't me, Adam. You've chased me all across Anima.. you.. Yang.. what you plan for the world isn't something I want to be _part_ of."** She said softly, trying to reason with him.

 **"Then I will have my guards escort you home."** He stood, moving towards the entrance.

 **"Home?"** She demanded, trying to move but her legs collapsed under her weight. She cringed in pain.

 **"To the White Fang."**

* * *

Adam felt... excited, more then he had in awhile. The thought of Blake, so close, made him feel some semblance of happiness.. as momentary as it was. She had to remind him that he was beyond livid with her and that he wanted nothing more then to break her.

But he had to be _patient_.

All good things come to those who wait. Adam had never been good with being patient, given how much he felt and how powerful his emotions were. Yet he had spent so much time on the plans in motion that the idea of Blake in his control again made him almost squirm in delight.

When he walked out and saw Tyrian there he almost flipped back in anger. The man was a lunatic, a _fanatic_ , a Salem worshiper. A man obsessed with pleasing someone who saw herself as a god. He was speaking with Hazel who looked both annoyed and amused at the same time.

He walked to them and they looked at him.

 **"A success, the first of many to come."** Tyrian started, a devilish grin on his face. He made an elegant hand gesture while his eyes twinkled with bliss. **"I am being sent to a small area and I am borrowing Hazel for this. Brute strength is not my forte. It is of utmost importance to our queen."**

 **"Take him."** Adam said without true interest.

 **"Come, Hazel!"** The madman spun on his heels, moving towards an aircraft, one of two on the area they had stayed at for the past two hours. Hazel rolled his eyes before following him.

 **"Adam."** A man came to his side, having appeared from the shadows of the trees a bit from the aircraft. The only way to get to Atlas.. was a ship. He turned to see the white fang soldier he had come to respect above the rest. The man was much like he had been, a scarred man broken from the abuse of those who thought themselves superior. **"I shall personally escort her to the White Fang headquarters. All the human sympathizers have been outed and we're ready for the next stage. Shall I initiate?"**

Adam reached out, placing a hand to the man's shoulder with a grin. **"Commence. I trust you will carry out the orders flawlessly Azure."**

 **"Indeed, sir. I live to serve."** He bowed graciously and slipped back into the shadows.

Adam rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking in the silence afforded to him now. The pilot glanced to him from the ship, arching a brow slightly. Time to get this show on the road!


	8. Ch8: White Fang Bound!

_**Author's Note:** Ruka means bright blue flower. Azure means bright blue color. Sheka means dwarf. Umbra means darkness._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I only own what I create, nothing pre-existing. Such as Sheka Umbra and Azure Ruka._

* * *

Ruby clenched her teeth as she used her scythe to slowly get back to the top of the cliff, jumping off and spinning as Oscar's voice came in her ear; **" _Ruby, can you hear me? Are you guys ok?_ "**

She tapped the device in her ear. **"Are WE ok?"** She asked with a snarky tone, eyeing the ship as it weaved through the air, dodging blasts.

 **" _I know._ "** Oscar said, " ** _We're supposed to lay low but listen.. I think I've finally found a weakness._ "** Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look.

 **"Well, we're all ears."** Came Nora's voice as her and Jaune walked over. She was supporting his weight a little as he breathed heavily.

 **"Guys!"** Ren cheerful exclaimed as he rushed over.

 **" _The cylinder_ -"** Oscar started, carefully choosing his words, **"- _of Cordo's cannon rotates._ "** He carefully explained how it worked, with dust, and that one strike to the mission launcher section could blow the entire arm up.

Ruby felt a grin spread on her face as Nora asked if she could make that kind of shot.

She could do this. Maria piped up, coming over to let Ruby on board. She flew over and Cordo seemed almost to be amused before she realized what they were doing. Just as Ruby fired Cordo shifted her controls.. and the launcher section shut just as the bullet pinged off the top.

A blast to the ship sent them spiraling as Maria grabbed at her eye frames, telling Oscar to take control as he barely kept it up. The ship ended up crashing into the trees and Ruby staggered out.

She could hear Cordo's voice. Ruby moved toward the machine, but Qrow's arm caught hers. **"Ruby, _stop_."** He tried to plead.

She turned to him and the look of determination was plastered all over her face. His eyes softened. **"I need you to trust me."** She whispered and he let go.

She tried to make Cordo understand, to see that they were on the same side.. but.. she ended up staring down the barrel of the arm cannon. This was her chance.

She dove into it and made her shot, escaping out in a plum of rose petals. The arm exploded with dust as it prickled with powerful spikes of black and blue. The arm was weighed down into the water, but everything went silent as a voice filled the air.

 **" _Ma'am!_ "** One of the Argus soldiers, trying to reach out, explained how a Leviathan was heading towards Argus, that it was in danger.

This was not good. The group exchanged a look, terror beginning to stir in them.

They needed to defend Argus, they couldn't let it fall like Beacon Academy had.

* * *

Blake was lifted, her arm raised to rest on a shoulder as she was pressed into his side. He held her close, her injured leg giving her grief. She couldn't support weight on it, not like it was. Pain was literally visible on her face as she cringed each time pressure was applied.

 **"I don't believe we've met."** A cold edge was laced into his voice as he studied her face. She turned to peer up at him, he was taller then her and easily had to look down. He was even taller then Adam. **"I know a lot about you, considering how obsessed Adam is. Blake this, Blake that."** He said with a sigh, chuckling.

His stony blue orbs closed for a second before focusing on her golden ones. She didn't seem to respond, just stared at him.

 **"My name is Azure Ruka."** He said, in introduction to himself. But.. he didn't know what else to say next, so he hefted her up, holding her closer as he moved towards the cave entrance. **"I'm to deliver you to the base, it seems Adam is quite thrilled you will be among us again. I never had the pleasure of meeting you when you were originally in the White Fang, as I was.. elsewhere."**

His mind wandered back to when he had been in a small village war. He closed the memories away as easily as he had shed that past life.

 **"Adam is a monster."** He heard Blake whisper into the air and he arched a brow, peering down at her curiously as they walked through the woods now towards the small craft that had been left for them. **"The White Fang has become corrupted, violence and fear is the only thing they wish to spread, not _peace_. Not the future that we truly want, but what he sees fit to strive for."**

He snorted. **"Is that not what the humans do? Are we supposed to be better then them? Blake, we are not human just as they are not Faunus. Adam's methods might be more extreme then you'd like, but you must admit they will deliver results. We are not second class citizens, we are equal to the humans."** He reasoned, a soft smile on his face.

She actually seemed to be studying him now. He had long blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail, bangs framing his pale face as white horns jutted out much like Adam's. He had white eyes with a patch of freckles lining his nose and cheeks. He had a scar on his collar, just where his jacket covered most of it. If one were to see it all the scar would start at his collar, curve down over his torso and stomach, ending just at his right hip.

He had a sad expression now as he studied her as well. She seemed so.. petite, so young, and innocent, yet through her eyes he could see the pain she had endured. The darkness that welled up inside of her.. and the recent loss she had felt. It radiated like the very breath she was exhaling.

 **"You might have reason to find fault in Adam's leadership, but for those of us who look up to him, he has an answer, a _solution_ , something to get us out of the shadows to the humans."**

He helped her into the ship and strapped her down into the copilot's chair.

 **"Sorry but you need to not be awake for the trip."** He struck her head and she collapsed into the chair. He made sure she was buckled properly before taking the pilot's seat and prepping for flight.

He would occasionally glance to Blake's form, her breathing even and her body still. It was a shame she had gotten caught up in this entire war. But.. her and Adam had been close from what he understood.

 **"Sheka, take the wheel."** He unbuckled, standing up to move as a form took the seat, a soldier he usually had as his partner. Sheka Umbra was also unbelievably loyal to the cause. **"I think it's time we fix what's wrong with miss Blake, don't you agree?"**

Sheka scowled from his perch on the pilot's chair, his cinnamon colored eyes flicking back and forth from the view ahead to Azure. **"I mean, if master Adam requested it, by all means I will not comment."**

 **"But Sheka, I _love_ your witty retorts. They're usually comical."**

Sheka's scowl grew even more before he raised his chin and peered ahead. **"I dare say not."** The defiance in his tone was rather childish and yet amusing to Azure.

He moved to stand beside Blake, raising his fingers to splay them across her temple, to the five points of contact he would need, to the bridge to her mind. **"I will need focus, Sheka, keep us steady and alert me the second we have a potential threat. I don't want so much as a millisecond of a distraction."**

 **"Understood, sir."**

Azure closed his eyes, his body glowing a soft blue shade, his aura. His hand became the focal point, where the light was brighter.

His semblance was vastly different from others. Some had physical enhancements.. some had defensive measures.. some had movement, mental prowess, reflexes, sight.. but his? His was the one reason Adam had sought him out years ago.

The power to seal away _memories_ with a thought.

He focused his mind, digging into Blake's to find the path.. He saw what she had seen, the fight with Blake, what she thought of losing the girl named Yang, how she had felt. He focused solely on Yang.. and proceeded, stripping away the layer of access and rendering it like chains, concealing the memories of the blonde from her mind, tucking them deeply into a corner of her subconscious.

The light unknowingly got brighter in the ship and so Sheka shielded himself with a pair of glasses to his left. He scoffed and kept the ship steady as his friend went to work.

Azure dug, finding the memories, folding them into that little space he sealed them in before evaluating the rest of her memories.

He pried deeper, finding ones that related to Adam, shifting the ones of her reason to fight against Adam. The arguments, the fights, the 'break up', even the fight from the other night were firmly pulled and placed into that sealed area.

When Blake awoke she would not have a reason to defy Adam.. for she would not remember such times. In her mind she would perceive Adam as still a friend and someone she vastly cared about.

He pulled out after his work was done, letting the light fade before he collapsed onto the floor on his knees, breathing in sharply.

 **"Are you alright?"** Sheka demanded, glancing to the blue haired fighter.

 **"Yeah, yeah, just need to catch my breath, my power drains me when I spend too long in the mind of someone else."** Azure explained.

A groan caused both to look to Blake. No, she shouldn't be waking up just yet.

Azure pushed up, seeing Blake's eyes flutter. Being inside of her head must have stirred her conscious.

 **"Where.. am I.."** She said, rubbing her temple as she straightened in her seat.

 **"You're safe."** Azure assured, crouching beside her chair to study her expression. She seemed.. lost, genuinely. Her eyes grew wild, wide and she focused on him.

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. **"My leg.. it _hurts_ , my leg. What happened?"**

 **"Focus. What do you remember?"** She opened her eyes, peering at him cautiously. **"I'm a friend, you're safe."** He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 **"I remember.. being at Beacon.. and Grimm attacking, they destroyed the city.. everyone fled.. and we went to Havens.. but.. Salem's people were there, we managed to beat them and get the relic.."** She paused, furrowing her brows. **"..being on a train.. derailing.. the Apathy Grimm at that farm.. and then heading to Argus."** She yelped, squeezing her hand against her temple as if in pain. **"I was sent to take down the radar.. did I do it?"**

 **"Yeah.. you did."**

 **"I don't.. remember?"** She asked hesitantly, searching her head it seemed.

 **"You got hurt, there was some kind of blast, attack, I'm not sure. We were worried you would have been hurt far worse."** Azure put on a false comfort tone to his voice, trying to be as soothing as he could be. **"Adam and I were worried."**

Her ears perked up at the mention of Adam. **"Is he here? Where is he? I haven't seen him in.. a long time, since I left for Beacon.. is he ok?"** Concern laced her voice, all memory of him being at odds with her seemingly unavailable for her.

 **"He's fine, he's on his way to Atlas."**

 **"Atlas? For what."** Blake demanded, sitting up straighter in her seat. Sheka spared them both a look as he kept their flight on course. They were about to be within sight of the base and so Sheka prepared for the landing soon.

 **"Yeah, some of the White Fang got caught in a battle there, it seems.. it seems Atlas is the next to fall."**

 **"No..."** Her ears flattened and horror struck through her eyes. **"No.. please not another.."**

 **"You guys managed to protect Haven, but.. Atlas can't defend against all the Grimm flocking to it's region, let alone the ones already rampaging through the domain."**

 **"We need to get there, to _help_ them!"**

 **"We can't."** Sheka piped up. **"Our ship has no way to protect itself, it's not built for battle, and there's too many Grimm. Atlas is going to get overrun before we could even reach it's airspace border."**

 **"He's right. Our primary goal is to protect you, miss Blake. Adam was strict about that. He is already, I'm sure, in Atlas trying to gain some control over the situation. Argus.. has already fallen."**

 **"He better be ok. I'll scold him when he returns.."** Blake sat back in her chair, seemingly fine with the standings of the situation.

Yet.. the look she was making caused him to worry. It started off as merely shocked and confused.. now it was almost.. happy but sorrowful at the same time.


	9. Ch9: Atlas Shall Fall

_**Author's Note:** So when I wrote ch7 I did a dumb and called the WF guy 'Cardinal' but his name is Azure, so I went back and corrected that in ch7. Cardinal is someone that's coming in later maybe. In ch8 I also did a dumb at the end cause it wasn't Amsel that was with Sage, it was Auburn, so I corrected the names in ch8. Sorry for any potential confusion! I wrote them half asleep so I might have messed up elsewhere, I hope not! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Halcyon means serene, calm. Gild means 'cover thinly with gold'. Fay Ashcroft has a pyromantic semblance, you'll have to see next chapter he's in. ;) Along with what Halcyon can do.~_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pre-written but I do own people like Amsel, Auburn, Sage, Lucre, Lorelei, Jaslin, Lionel, Azure Ruka, Sheka Umbra and Fay Ashcroft._

 ***Frozenheart7*-** _Haha, right! I hope she can survive through this!_

 ***TheBritishRose*-** _I'm glad. :D Yeah, she won't remember Yang, yikes! I wonder if they'll make it out whole together._

* * *

Lorelei rubbed her eyes, yawned and got up. They had moved camp and had settled in a region close to Atlas. It only made sense, it was further north and would be safer for a longer period. Being a nomadic group most didn't bother with them. They were considered a people to avoid, wild and sometimes thought savage.

But Sage had built a home for them in this community. Her, Amsel and Lionel, the leaders. Sage and Amsel were more humble. Sage cared for the women and children. Amsel and Auburn were often together with hunting for food and keeping them safe, like guardians. Lionel.. well, he went out of his way to keep them off the map.

Sage had the power of teleportation and she utilized a staff that could become a spear. Amsel could make barriers around an area and wielded shurikens that became a whip. Auburn could manipulate stone through his tattoo markings. He had chosen to use a bow that could become magnetic prongs for lifting metal.

Lionel was different. Combined with Amsel's barrier he could cast illusions. His favored weapon was just a rifle. He claimed he never wanted a second weapon.

Sage was wise if gentler then she should have been. Amsel was often found sharpening weapons and teaching those who needed to learn how to fight and survive. Lionel was remote, detached and rarely spoke. He was considered the black sheep to the group.

Lorelei and Lionel were siblings though. Whereas he was silent she was very vocal, expressive and optimistic. They had similar semblances. They stemmed from their father.

 **"Lore, wanna talk?"** Jaslin peeked into the tent.

 **"Yeah, let me change."**

Jaslin gave her a thumbs up, closing the flap. She quickly changed into something suitable. Atlas had a lot of snow at the moment and so she wore fur-lined clothes to keep warm and protect her left arm.

When she was a child a Grimm had seriously injured her arm. Their small village had been destroyed, their mother killed and their father had decided to start up a moving group but.. he had been killed a year later in a landslide. Sage, one of her father's friends, had taken in Lionel and her, starting up the nomadic group in his place.

The cold bothered her arm, as the nerves were extremely sensitive. Meaning her left arm got colder faster then the rest of her body.

She tugged on her boots before stepping out, almost bumping into the bouncing girl outside.

 **"Sorry."** Jaslin apologized as she moved to walk beside her friend.

 **"Do you think her friend is alive?"** Lorelei glanced to the short girl, gaining a curious look.

A shrug. **"Who knows.. I'm more worried about Lucre, have we heard from him since we moved?"**

 **"Now that you mention it, no."** Lorelei mused softly, rubbing her chin. **"He will catch up, he has the tracker with Sage."**

 **"I hope he's alright."**

 **"Agreed. Did you tend to the children today?"**

 **"Yeah. It's a little icy today so I visited them rather then bring them out into this weather. Best they stay warm inside."**

 **"Yeah."** Lorelei sighed before walking ahead of her friend. Jaslin walked faster, noticing the taller girl's brows furrow.

 **"What's wrong?"**

Lorelei seemed to snap out of her momentary musing, having been thinking about the Grimm attack on Beacon.

 **"Just.. we hide and survive while Grimm _hurt_ people. We should be more active in the world before only we stand in it."**

 **"I do agree but the leaders would be fast to speak of preservation and protection of our people first. If we left to fight and got hurt.. who would defend them?"** Jaslin's words held so much wisdom. Despite her age she had a way of reminding Lorelei that she had matured fast.

She reached out to ruffle the girl's hair. **"You grew up so quickly I just noticed fully."**

Jaslin huffed at her, pushing her hand off. **"You should catch up, it's a little lonely."** She grinned though. **"Lore, I can tell you're worried about that Yang girl, but our priority lies _here_."**

 **"I can send someone to help. Maybe since Lucre is still in that area he can provide assistance."**

Jaslin reached into her picket before holding out her comm. **"Contact him. I won't tell anyone."**

She accepted the device, nodding.

 **"The reason I'm actually worried Jas.."** She paused, sending the message to the huntsman. She handed it back, staring intently at Jaslin. **"White Fang members were spotted by the radar tower. Amsel is sure Adam Taurus was there as well."**

Jaslin's face went white and she stiffened.

She watched Jas grip her shoulder. **"That lunatic is here?"** Her voice was a soft growl of pent up emotions.

 **"Yeah."**

 **"And you didn't tell me?"**

 **"For precisely the reason you're so tightly holding where he hurt you."** Lorelei narrowed her eyes.

Jaslin's eyes widened before she dropped her hand, looking away.

 **"You'd have chased after him, I know you. I for one am not letting my best friend get hurt again."**

At 'best friend' Jas snapped her head up, tears starting to leak.

 **"Thank you, Lore."** Lorelei smiled at her.

* * *

 **"Here."** Adam pointed to the map. He was with his men and Atlas was already well under way of defeat. Grimm had came in from the sea, several Leviathan along with Grimm from the land. The entire area was looking to be how Beacon turned out. Even the might of Atlas' military seemed to be damaging under the onslaught of Grimm.

A loud roar from the sky drew all eyes to it. A Nevermore soared over head. It opened it's maw, screeching again. Two more Nevermore flew towards it, circling the sky. Goliath seemed to be bombarding the wall to the other side of Atlas. A Sea Feilong, which is a serpent-like dragon Grimm, was making it's way towards Atlas.

 **"Atlas will fall. We might not even need to be here. Even still. We have our target to kill."** He rolled out the scroll, gesturing to the sketch of their target. **"This is Halcyon Gild. He's one of the commanders, an essential key to the downfall of Atlas. We need him out of the picture, understand?"** All his men nodded. **"He's semblance is a concentrated pulse."** His finger slid across the map. **"From here you can get to him easily. Your goal is to cut him down. His weapon is.. well, just.. don't get too close to where any of the bullets hit."**

The men nodded before they went to the point where they'd find their target.

He turned, noticing a man standing close to where he was. The man was draped in black, a rich black trench hugging the firm male form beneath. Adam knew this man.

 **"It seems you've come out to greet me _personally_."** Adam coolly said, studying the frame of the man he had once called a friend.

 **"And it seems trash has come to see Atlas turn the tide of war in it's favor."** The cold monotone voice stated.

 **"With the amount of Grimm coming and already here, Atlas will fall. And if the Grimm doesn't finish you my men will do the final blow."** Adam promised, gripping Wilt.

A cruel smirk came onto the face of the man as he stepped toward Adam. **"And pray tell.. who are you to boast of such a clear cut victory? Mm? You think yourself a man because your soldiers call you lord? _Master_?... or are you naive in the belief that you think yourself some form of god to your people?"** The man snorted. **"You're a _child_ , playing with toys you do not comprehend."**

He raised his arms, the very cloak burning away to ashes to drift away in the soft breeze.

His entire arms were lit with a thin layer of gold fire. He had a missing left eye, which was closed, a deep scar jutting down over the skin of his eyebrow to his chin. He had a cold look to his equally gold eyes that matched his short spiky hair. He had a thin stubble on his face.

 **"Fay Ashcroft, if I knew you would be here, at the gates waiting for me I would have come more prepared."**

 **"For?"**

 **"Your death."** A cold smirk lit up Fay's face at Adam's words.

 **"A challenge. I accept."**


	10. Ch10: The Less You Know

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, had work during the week and got to pack more this weekend. I'll try to get chapter 11 done as well, I've already got a chunk of it written out actually, so that's refreshing. Enjoy 10!_

* * *

The ship arrived at a place Azure called 'Elaka', which meant temple. It was a tall yet long structure with high arches, intricate spiraling towers and a mono brown and grey theme. It was bustling with life, many in the new White Fang attire while some moved in casual clothes. All Faunus..

So what was Azure?

Blake watched him from the corner of her eyes, suspicion racing down her spine like a hot flash. She didn't understand why.

Adam and her were friends.. but what about Azure? How come she couldn't _remember_ him.. or had she even met him before?

The ship landed smoothly in a little bare spot and people rushed out to check the ship's condition and refuel. The pilot unbuckled as he stood, glancing to Blake who did the same. Azure was already in the back, stepping down the ramp to greet the soldiers. Blake was led down by Sheka, who walked at her side. All eyes were on her and it was tense.

 **"Why is everyone staring?"** Blake demanded in a whisper.

Sheka shrugged. **"They haven't seen you in a long time ma'am. You _were_ at Beacon."**

 **"Right."** Something.. didn't settle with Blake. She felt just as tense as everyone seemed.

 **"Blake has returned to us."** Azure's voice was heard from a bit away. **"If she requires help assist her. Welcome her back."**

Along the way many soldiers did just that. Men and women Faunus were quick to greet and welcome her. She would have felt accepted had it not been for her stomach churning. Sheka led her to what was a small guest room.

 **"You must be hungry. We'll have your wounds treated after you eat, go freshen up."** Sheka held the door for her as she stepped in.

 **"Thank you."** She politely said, watching him close the door. She went to the attached bathroom and splashed water on her face, getting a good look at herself. Her hair was a mess, her outfit too, cuts and bruises lining her body. Yet her face wasn't hurt nor her ears. She was silently thankful for that. She ran her fingers through her hair, taming it within a few moments.

She used the bathroom before stepping out to find Shake waiting. **"I'll show you to the medical bay are you eat. We'll find you food first."**

They did that, ate in relative silence together from inside a circular dining hall. They had bread, some chicken-looking meat and some vegetable she didn't know the name of. He led her down a narrow hallway to an unmarked door.

He pushed and held it open.

* * *

Azure scratched his chin, studying the wall of information in Adam's room. He was the only one allowed in here. The wall consisted of all information pertaining to Blake. He began to take each piece down, tucking them into a box he had brought. Adam had instructed him to clean out all info and protect Blake from herself. He folded the flaps one done and lifted the box, carrying it to his room. He stored it under his bed before going to find Blake and Sheka. Sheka had become the girl's watchdog since being here. He helped regulate the information along with who she was around.

Everyone knew not to say anything concerning the past aside from how glad they were she had returned. Azure would keep her in check until Adam arrived, from there it would be his concern.

Azure would use this as his chip to gain a new position in the White Fang.

Blake seemed to be settling in but he could tell she wasn't stupid. His powers might have locked her memories but potential triggers could either restore them or give her a glance into them. This included seeing old faces, hearing stories, repetition of something from those memories.

There was a way to remove the memories entirely but.. he couldn't, he would not go to him. It was only done once and on someone long since deceased. Plus he hadn't seen his brother in years.. not since he had joined the White Fang.

He was stirred from his musing, having wandered into one of the connecting hallways, when Blake and Sheka came around the corner. A cool smirk on the younger man's face said ' _your turn_ ' before he silently slipped off, leaving the pair alone.

Blake walked over, all tended to, fresh clothes on and she seemed a fraction more confident and healthy.

 **"Did Shake give you a tour?"**

 **"Yeah, this place is _huge_."**

 **"You will be in the guest room until Adam returns, when he does you will likely be moved closer to him."** Azure and her had started walking but at his words she paused and he turned to look at her.

 **"Closer?"**

 **"Yeah.. wait don't tell me you _forgot_.."** At her puzzled face he gave a fake sigh, rubbing his temple. **"You and Adam are.. Y'know.."**

 **"Friends?"** Blake pressed. Her mind felt.. jumbled, like a box of puzzle pieces with a few missing. There were blank spots when she would think on things and her head was pounding with a headache at the thought of Adam. For some reason she felt.. anger rise in her chest at just his name. Why?

Azure seemed to pick up on her thoughts. **"You and Adam had a fight long time ago, it was why you decided to go to Beacon, one of the reasons anyway."** He smoothly said, half truths worked best. **"I think when you got attacked you must have hit your head cause you're so spacey and forgetful. How could you forget you two were a couple?"**

Her face flushed with embarrassment. **"C-couple?"**

 **"Yeah. You were inseparable before the fight."**

 **"What did we fight about? Did he tell you?"** At her question he shook his head. **"This is all so confusi-"**

Her head spiked with pain and she gripped it, clenching her eyes closed as she dropped to a knee.

He knelt beside her, concern lacing his voice. **"Blake? What's wrong?"**

 **"My _head_ , it hurts."**

 **"I'll go get a medic-"**

It seemed to ease as she moved to stand, her golden eyes opening to see him. She winced a little. **"No, no, I'm fine."**

 **"But Adam will be worried if he returns and you have an extreme concussion or worse."** Azure tried to reason, holding her shoulders to steady her.

Confusion covered her face. **"Who is.. Adam?"** His eyes widened and his blood chilled.


	11. Ch11: Tired Edges Meet

_**Author's Note:** A little delayed, but here is chapter 11! Enjoy :D_

 ***TheBritishRose*-** _We'll have to wait and see ;) Had to catch up on what Yang's been doing~ Next chapter will have Adam towards the end along with what happens with Halcyon._

* * *

Hazel felt a brain cell die. They were standing in a barren patch of ground that showed evidence of recent use. Tyrian had suggested searching, which itself was the logical solution, but the man had decided to search the woods. Hazel hadn't corrected him, shaking his head as he moved towards the rocks.

He scanned the face of the rock wall, examining any part that looked out of place. He walked toward it, sliding his hand along the rocks, feeling for air that could slip between the cracks. He walked along the path, noticing a section that seemed to have been recently disturbed.

He reached into his bag and pulled out shards there, hitting his comm to tell Tyrian to come over.

He jabbed the shards into his arms, getting a significant power boost.

He raised an arm, slamming it in the rocks. Some tumbled down from their perch and a small breath of air hit his fist.

 **"Found it."** He began to pound at the rocks, chipping them away to get a better view of inside. Tyrian skipped over, arching a brow.

 **"You've found _rocks_."** The madman mused as he watched Hazel use his fingers to tug rocks out of their place. He threw them to the side.

 **"When there's air to be felt there's something beneath."** Hazel explained lazily as he chucked rocks aside. **"Stand back, I'm going to create an opening."**

Tyrian stepped back as Hazel raised his arms, linking his hands and brought them down with a hard crash. The rocks scattered under the force, but more were beneath.

 **"It seems.. they've sealed the passage that leads inside. Just means lots more digging. This could take awhile."** Hazel huffed out a breath.

 **"Allow _him_."** Tyrian said, turning to see one of the men he had brought.

Hazel arched a brow, turning as well to see the soldier they had borrowed from the White Fang. He held a drill in his hands, a smirk visible on his face.

 **"Time is of the essence."** Hazel stated as the White Fang stepped closer.

 **"Yes, sir."**

He began to drill away at the rocks, expanding on the opening that Hazel had made. This gave Hazel a moment to study the area. A pair of trees towered over the right, half covering the rock face and half over the patch of flowers beneath them. They seemed.. peaceful.

His eyes snapped up as he saw a form perched on a tree branch a little higher up.

 **"Tyrian, we got _company_."**

The man jumped down as both peered at him curiously. He wore a rich green-brown cloak that concealed his features and frame, his stature of reasonable height, almost as tall as Tyrian.

 **"Who is our uninvited guest, mm?"** Tyrian asked aloud, making a gesture with his hand towards the lurker.

A smile split the lurker's face. **"Hm.. in such a case as this.. _you are the ones uninvited._ "** He paused, tilting his head a little. **"Ah, you're here for the cave. Well, well, Sage will _not_ be pleased."** He lifted his arms, cracking his knuckles ever so gentle, punctuating some threat silently with the action. **"Means you're here for a naughty reason. Here is where you'll stop."**

 **"You think you can STOP us?"** Tyrian began to laugh, a lunatic tone to the pitch as he splayed a hand across his chest. **"You're either stupid, wanting to die.. or arrogant. Which is it?"**

The man's smile became a grin. **"Never underestimate your opponent, _Tyrian_."** He said the name mockingly. **"Hazel, Hazel, you should warn your friend."**

 **"That voice.."** Hazel's eyes had widened, as if recalling a phantom. **"Lucre?"**

 **"Yea, name's Lucre Vandersi. You aren't welcome here."** Lucre reached up to lower his hood, revealing lengthy grey straight hair that went just past his shoulders, right left side buzzed and the right clipped up a little bit on the sides.

Hazel tensed drastically. This was man he had fought a long time ago. When they had went after the old lady called Sage Lucre had been there to defend her and ultimately stopped them the first time killing Sage. Lucre was powerful enough to handle Hazel on his own, not to mention Arthur when he'd been there. This wasn't good, to have him as their opponent.

 **"I wouldn't have expected you to be so far from your leader."** Hazel glanced around the silent and empty area. **"Or did they leave you behind in their haste to run?"**

Lucre's lip twitched, his cold and unfeeling copper eyes leveling on Hazel fully. **"Do you want to get stomped to the ground _twice_ in your life by me?"** He asked sarcastically, humor lacing his voice.

Hazel's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

 **"Why don't we just _kill_ him and be on with it?"** Tyrian's exasperated sigh drew Hazel's eyes to him. **"We don't wish to keep Salem waiting.."**

Lucre gave a wicked smirk. **"I'm not like any other Hunter you've faced."**

Hazel couldn't remember what it was, but the man's semblance was powerful. The memories from that day were rather fuzzy at best, oddly. He unclenched his fists, chuckling. **"Man can be brought to his knees, one way or another."**

 **"I think this time-"** Lucre started, his eyes focusing solely on Hazel, completely ignoring the madman at his opponent's side. **"-I'll kill you this time. One less scum on the planet."**

 **"You've got _quite_ a mouth on you!"** Tyrian sneered, his scorpion tail flicking back and forth in the air behind him, flexing his fingers. **"Enough talk."**

Lucre smirked.

* * *

Yang managed to find her way back to the others easily. The city of Argus had been damaged severely by the Grimm attack, but it seemed they had won the battle they had endured. For that Yang didn't feel as bad for being away from her friends.

But.. she couldn't stop this nagging feeling in her body. Why HAD she been gone? A fight.. Adam. She remembered throwing Bumblebee off a cliff into him and then fighting.. lots of punches, sword strikes and scratches.. defending herself against a wave of unleashed power. The final blast had sent her over the bridge and into the water.. from there she'd woken up with Sage and her group.

The memory still felt off. Why? It was like having a hazy dream you couldn't quite fully remember.

She jogged her away into Argus to find Ruby, Weiss and Oscar with Jaune, Jaune's sister, wife, child, Ren and Nora. Qrow hung back, eyeing Yang with momentary awe.

 **"Where have you _been_?! We were so _worried_! You never answered your comm!"**

Weiss rushed over to tug her into a hug and Ruby joined. The three split and the group surrounded Yang, studying her. She was uninjured thanks to Lorelei and Jaslin.

 **"I went to the tower and I got into a fight with Adam."** She said softly, watching the eyebrows raise on her friends. **"I ended up being thrown into the river, where I was rescued by some people. They treated my injuries and I thanked them, rushing back as fast as I could on foot since Bee's in the river too. I couldn't stop him from taking Blake.."**

" **Who took Blake?"** Ruby asked, studying Yang worriedly.

 **"Adam, I'm sure he took her, couldn't find her body when Sage's men went out looking."** Yang's brows furrowed, the name stirring something inside of her chest.. anger.

All eyes widened and a gasp resonated from the group.

 **"What do you mean, ' _took her_ '?!"** Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands up. **"What are we doing just standing around for! We have to go find him, save her."**

Yang's brows scrunched even further. **"I.."** She paused, her memory clicking into place as she gripped her prosthetic arm. **"The cave!"**

 **"Cave?"** Qrow asked, stepping closer at the alarm circling the group. **"What cave?"**

 **"When I was with Sage she took me to this cave, told me it could essentially help me do something I wanted. I want to find Blake. So it cave me a general location."** She tapped her head. **"It's almost like the cave spoke to my mind, she's in a cave.. or was, who knows if she's still there right now."** She paused again, the rest of the night playing out in her head. **"Salem was watching.. she wants to find that Cave and I practically gave her the location."**

 **"That's not good."** Qrow said. **"But we have another thing to talk about. Raven is on her way here, to Argus."**

 **"Raven?"** Yang asked cautiously, the name raising the hairs on her arm for an unknown reason.

 **"Yeah, she means to give me something, she didn't say what it was-"**

 **"Who is Raven?"** Yang question, folding her arms.


	12. Ch12: First Of Many To Fall

_**Author's Note:** Here is ch 12! We're slowly building up to Adam returning to Blake.. and the eventual conflict that arises in the future.~ Enjoy._

 ***TheBritishRose*-** _Yep, Yang had to forget someone.. At first I had it written out that she had forgotten Blake, but.. that seemed the wrong path to take. From the start I tinkered with the prospect of her forgetting her very mother, all the memories, fights, everything between them. That seemed more suitable. I hope you agree haha! Ooo, you mean the eventual Yang-Blake x Adam fight?_

* * *

The White Fang marksman had secured a location in the ruins of a building's rooftop, which was shadowed by the body of a large aircraft that had slammed into it hours ago. The smoldering smoke still stirred heat, but the fire from it had died over an hour prior. From here, he could see.

Halcyon was locked in a heated battle with Beowolves. His hands moved with the grace of a highly trained fighter, his Atlas-military coat flapping behind him as he slid around the Beo's strike. His leg shifted, his booted top slamming into the Beo's side with enough force that when he applied his semblance, it sent the Beo slamming into the wall of a structure.

 **"Tch."** The Fang soldier muttered as he lined his rifle, peering down the sight to locate his target.

Halcyon Gild. A high ranking Atlas military personnel. He was in the way.. A Grimm swooped down and Halcyon punched the beast's jaw, making him hit the ground with enough force to break concrete. Halcyon was strong. He grabbed one of the wings, using it to literally swing the body of the Grimm up into the air at another that was flying down. The pair were sent rocketing away with screeches.

Four new Grimm birds soared down and Halcyon thrust his fists together, his gloved hands sending out a pulse of gold energy.

He lifted a hand, thumb up, licking his lips as something appeared, falling into his other hand that was held slightly back. A spear. He planted his feet very firmly before launching the spear toward the center most one. He held a device in his other hand as he lowered it, sliding his thumb down the side to imitate it. Once the spear connected with the bird it sent out a pulse via the device's command, and the birds exploded into smoke. The spear dropped a few feet within radius before sailing back into his hand.

He caught it expertly.

Just as he was about to catch it the White Fang soldier fired. As he caught it the bullet clipped into the man's shoulder. Just as he was about to spin towards the marksman's direction he had already re-aligned.. and fired again, this time hitting his forehead just as he turned.

He tapped his comm. **"Target down."**

* * *

Adam tightened his hand around Wilt's hilt, his fingers tapping along the part in his hold as he eyed Fay down like a dead man.

 **"Atlas will not fall today, I assure you. We will rebuild the damage and thrive."** Fay Ashcroft said with a smile, his hard features making the gesture seem more deadly and dangerous. The fire on his arms seemed to grow a little brighter and heavier, not hurting the skin underneath.

 **"That could prove true, perhaps, but Atlas will be down two of it's main leaders."**

Fay's eyes narrowed. Just as he said that Adam's comm buzzed at his waist. He gazed down with an arched brow beneath his mask. **" _Target down._ "** The voice of his marksman came through and a grin split Adam's face as he peered back up to Fay.

 **"Well, it seems _one_ of the two is already out of the picture."**

 **"Who was it? Who did you have your men kill?"** A cold edge had seeped into Fay's frame, tensing him up with an angry glare to his eye.

 **"I'm sure they'll find his body among the street somewhere."** Adam said dismissively.

Fay grit his teeth as the fire began to crackle on his arms. He darted forth, meeting Adam, who yanked his blade out to defend himself as the fires exploded around him. Adam shoved, pushing Fay back before he jumped away, flinging Wilt at him and running to sweep-kick Fay.

Fay had just landed and raised his arms, using the fire to shift the blade's path down into the ground to his right but was unprepared for his legs being shifted. He fell but used his momentum to his advantage, twisting his weight around to slam his foot against Adam's shoulder, flinging him away. He grabbed Wilt and threw it at Adam, who rolled. He rose to his feet, pulling Wilt free and smiled.

 **"You fight like a feral monster."** Adam commented, the irony of it not missing either.

 **"Says the bull-headed brat."** Fay quipped, his tone as icy as his expression. He hadn't broken a sweat and neither had Adam.

The thing that Adam sharply recalled about Fay's semblance wasn't that he could fling fire everywhere.. it was that it was a perfect defense. It took the brute of attacks and kept him undamaged beneath and it was offensive enough to use when striking to cause burns or light things on fire. Getting struck with that kind of heat wouldn't be good for Adam, so he had to move carefully.

The two darted forward to meet each other midway- Adam used his sword as both his protection and his offense, striking when he could get a hit in, but was met by Fay's defense, his arms shifting and weaving like a boxer, taking blow after blow with the fire as his shield. When Adam had enough energy stored he unleashed it onto Fay in a powerful strike, using the attack to dash forth in a spur of black movement. When Fay lifted his arms to defend Adam appeared just at his back.

The two stood that way for a moment before Fay grunted, the energy having dissolved from Adam's attack to reveal that Wilt was wedged into Fay's chest, jutting out his back. Blood had trickled down Fay's mouth, dripping from his chin as he held the ghost of a smile.

 **"Bravo."** Fay muttered, glancing to the boy. He coughed, more blood leaking from his mouth as it poured from his chest wound. **"One could almost say I feel.. proud of you for how far you've come in.. battle prowess.. but you've wasted it on the enemy.."** He frowned, peering up towards the blue sky. **"Cardinal will-"** He coughed, Adam yanking the blade out now so that Fay staggered. **"-not be pleased.."**

He collapsed onto the ground.

Adam hit his comm for his marksman to hear and all the other soldiers. **"Mission complete. We head back to HQ."**


	13. Ch13: Taking Back Atlas

_**Author's Note:** Been delayed due to work and admin stuff for discord servers. xD Sorry!_

 ***Frozenheart7*-** A meeting is soon indeed between our beloved Adam and the wayward cat. ;)

* * *

 **"I never expected it to go like this.."** Sage's voice muttered softly. A glare reflected off a mirror from light that streamed just past the tent's flap to strike it, covering the object in her hands. She was looking at it, as was her companion. **"But it will be safer with you."**

She held it out to the masked woman, waiting until she accepted before resting her hands in her lap.

 **"I take it that means Salem has the cave?"** Her companion asked, her head slightly tilting after she had pocketed the item.

 **"I can only assume. We left Lucre there for one last scout and to take care of whoever Salem had sent to find it."**

The woman snorted. **"You chose Lucre?"**

Sage shrugged. **"Just sort of happened. He was still out so I told him to stay a little longer."**

 **"I must be off. Qrow will need this and then I will return to my people."** The masked woman stood as did Sage.

They clasped wrists, a sign of respect between them. **"Safety to you."** Sage said kindly.

 **"Survive, my friend."** The woman turned to leave, holding up the flap but turned when a cough drew her attention.

Sage wore a tired smile. **"She doesn't know who I am but I met Yang."**

The woman said nothing.

 **"Might want to fix that relationship before she closes off forever to you Raven."**

Raven held the flap, but turned even more to stare at Sage through the slits in the mask. **"She chose her path. It is as simple as that."** She said coldly before slipping out through the entryway.

Sage merely shook her head, sighing softly.

* * *

A hand gripped a hilt, pale fingers steadily lifting it from it's placement on the wall. He swung it once, twice, arcing it across the air. A startled gasp reminded him that he was not alone. He slid the blade into the sheath at his back, turning to arch a brow to the pair in the room with him. His eyes, however, were closed when he faced them.

 **"Sir, s-shouldn't you be far from b-battle?"** The left, a tall man with stark white-black hair and warm wide purple eyes.

He didn't respond, letting his silence unsettle the two for a moment as he stroked the thin stubble at his strong jawline.

He reached up to his hair, a spiky red mane, to where sunglasses rested. He lowered them to his face, opening his eyes once they were concealed. His eyes were vastly deemed rare these days, cool crisp silver orbs that brought fear to powerful enemies.

 **"Sir."** The right soldier, a shorter man with a higher rank then his companion, said softly. He wore a baseball cap over his hair, to which the bangs came down to frame his face in blonde, stony aqua eyes unblinking and firm in their stare. **"I'd advise to take someone with you. Perhaps someone of which to protec-"**

The man held up a hand, silencing him. A cold and mirthless laugh escaped his lips. **"Protection? You think I need _protection_?"**

 **"Your status, sir, dictates it. It was not in question to your own capabilities."**

The man pressed his fingers down onto the desk, his weight shifting forth as he leaned towards the pair. A cool grin spread onto his face. **"I don't need guards. I am one of three generals."** He linked his hands behind his waist and began to pace for a moment. **"Ironwood may be the Headmaster, but you will not see Locus Moon on the front line. BUT I-"** He curled a fist and slammed it into the desk, jostling the items on said desk. **"-have no qualms about getting my hands dirty to protect the people."** He stood up straight, considering his next words carefully.

 **"Then sir."** The right soldier said with a twitch of his lips. **"Allow me to come with you, not as a guard, but as a warrior."**

 **"If you will be of use and not focused on trying to protect me, then by all means, either or both of you are allowed to come with."**

A cough from the doorway drew all three's attention to see the door open and a figure leaning against the frame.

Her cerulean and grey hair was swept up into an elaborate bun with the back laying down against her back and sweeping over her shoulders. Feathers jutted out from the side of her bun and her soft white eyes had humor to them.

 **"Ma'am!"** The two soldiers snapped to attention at once but she shook her head.

 **"Not every day do I get to see General Cardinal Ivory seek out a fight."** Her soft voice was very feminine and fooled many into thinking her a weak woman. The trio knew better then to ever make that assumption. The woman was scary, especially for the soldiers. **"And what was that.. Locus Moon wouldn't be on the front line?"** The edge of her lips tilted upward in a show of humor.

His eyes narrowed but a smile curved his lip. **"Are you telling me you're interested in taking a stand at my side?"**

She snorted, a very unladylike gesture as she folded her arms against her chest. **"Keep the dreams to yourself General Ivory. We have people to protect, we shouldn't waste precious time, let alone for _humor_. That can be afterward."** She pushed away from the wall, turning to leave. The General laughed and gestured for his men to follow.

It was time to protect the people of Atlas.


End file.
